One of the by-products of the business climate being driven by technological advances is the need of greater security i.e., commercially available desk top printers and color photocopiers have been used to forge documents. Thus, additional security is needed for documents that are issued by governments, financial institutions, brokerage houses, postal meter printing and the like i.e., indicia printing and lottery tickets. One scheme that has been proposed for providing security is to print authenticating text in invisible ink so that the same does not interfere with the document upon which such text is printed, but one, nevertheless, is able to determine the authenticity of the document and the holder of the document as well. A luminescent ink may also be used for similar security purposes.
Typically luminescence will become visible to the naked eye when stimulated or excited by suitable radiation. Fluorescent inks and phosphorescent inks are types of luminescent inks. The emission of light from a fluorescent ink is caused by the absorption of energy (light or electromagnetic radiation) into the inks molecule that causes an excited state to emit or be fluorescent and ceases abruptly when the energy source is removed. The emission of light from a phosphorescent ink will persist after a time interval in which the energy source has been removed.
The United States Postal Service is currently selling stamps that have been printed with a phosphorescent ink and accepting postal indicia that have been printed by a postage meter that uses fluorescent inks. Current fluorescent inks that are used in postage meters approved by the United States Postal Service contain a fluorescent ink that is excited by a 254 nm ultra violet light source that emits a fluorescent light in the orange to red region of the visible spectrum between 580 to 650 nm. Mail sorting equipment like the Advance Facer Cancelling System manufactured by Electricom AEG are being used to cancel stamps that have been affixed to mail pieces and check whether or not the postal indicia affixed to mail pieces were affixed by an authorized meter. Luminescent inks are currently used only to assist Facer Cancelling Systems to face the mail pieces. Luminescent inks may also be used as a deterrent to counterfeiting. Some new technologies like photocopying do not use luminescent toners/inks.